Date night with a Decepticon
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Takes place just after chapter 32 of "Ask Arcee and Barricade" so read that first! Just a random general rambling on kind of story that I had to get out of my head. Soundwave0107, please read this and tell me what you think!


Date night with a Decepticon

Summary: Peaches' date with Sideways turns out to be better than expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, just my OC.

Peaches ran up to the door of the abandoned base where that crazy fan fiction author, whoever she was, had gotten her, Arcee and Barricade to answer questions from fans that lived in another dimension. She was in her robot mode, with a little bit of perfume on, and watching as Grindor walked in, told her to thank the crazy fan fiction author for taking care of the two sparklings, picked up said sparklings and left. Then there was the 'con who had agreed to date her that night.

Sideways. One had to admit that he did look good that night and could see the nervousness on the Autobot Pretender's face. "So, you're Peaches?"

"Yes." she replied. "And don't laugh; Skids and Mudflap did when they first met me, so did Ironhide, Arcee, her sisters, and everyone else on NEST base. Even Galloway! He was laughing the hardest-sorry about rambling like that."

"Whatever; any place in particular you had in mind as far as where to go?" the blue 'con asked. "No, I'm not going to hurt you; Soundwave was the one who told me Optimus won't allow you to fight yet because you're still in training."

"Yeah." Peaches said, still a littel nervous. "I'd say the movies but I don't think there's anything playing that you would like so how about the middle of nowhere or something to that extent-"

Sideways agreed; he transformed into Audi vehicle mode and watched as the orange Pretender morphed into her human mode of a brown haired-blue eyed human who was wearing a nice light orange colored dress and silver colored high heels. The latter got into the passenger's side and got her seatbelt on.

"So, what's the deal with you and thinking the Decepticons are best?" Peaches asked, as they drove down the road.

"Oh Megatron can be relaxing about most of the rules. What's with you wanting to melt Jolt into scrap metal and pour him into the Earth's core?" Sideways retorted.

"He serves Unicron for Primus' sake! I don't want him around anymore!"

As soon as they got into a clearing in the woods, away from all human civilization, that was when none of them could figure out what to say. Then Peaches told Sideways her story about having been raised by humans.

"I know you 'Cons don't like humans but my parents never gave up the hope that I'd find something to do with my life!" she said. "They believed in me and encouraged me to believe in myself; heck, they didn't mind when we all found out the real truth about what I was and said yes I could join the Autobots if I really wanted to fight and use 'pointless violence' the rest of my life."

"You've never found out-" Sideways started to say.

"Who my Cybertronian creators were." Peaches sighed. "Not even Ratchet has been able to find out and I don't know if Scalpel could."

"He could try,but I doubt you'd want me to ask him." the blue 'Con said. "Yeah, Soundwave knows you sing on the humans' 'karaoke night'. Do you really sing that good?"

The orange Autobot Pretender froze. She usually only sang in front of people she knew, not almost complete strangers much less someone who was supposed to be the enemy. "You're making me feel bad about being different."

"Well do you know any good songs?"

"Yes." Peaches replied. She sange LeeAnn Rimes' "Can't fight the moonlight", her favorite song of all time, as she felt that fit the current situation.

Sideways was starting to think that the femme he was with really wasn't that bad. As she finished her song, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked, as she pulled away foru seconds later.

"Hey, one step at a time; I'm not interfacing with you, not just yet anyway." he replied.

"Well, Optimus would be pissed if I did that; he doesn't even know I'm out here! He thinks I'm trying to spy on you guys." Peaches said. "And it just-this feels...great. There, I said it, even though I didn't want to."

Both began kissing again, not caring what their teammates would think if they found out...


End file.
